unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates Kill la Kill
Everybody Hates Kill la Kill is the 55th episode of Everybody Hates Angry German Kid and the Season 7 premiere. Plot Now that Leopold knows the feminine figure's name, he sets out to find out who she really is... Script Scene 1 The episode starts with Leopold Slikk, looking ugly sitting near his computer with hand. *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': Goddamnit! I should've never asked that excuse for a f**king question! Now my brain is full of f**k! *'HAROLD SLIKK' ('"O.S.): That's what you think, you autisic f**king pussy! *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': What the f**k do you mean?! *'HAROLD SLIKK' ('"O.S.): You shouldn't have asked that s**tty question! *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': Fine! I'll cope with this s**t! *'HAROLD SLIKK' ('"O.S.): Good! *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': (heavy breathing) (thinking) Well then, I guess my journey to find out who the girl is... Starts now. Scene 2 Before school, Leopold is walking in the school hallways as usual, finding his classroom until he bumps into Francis. *'FRANCIS': Leo! It's been a couple of days since I've saw you. Glas you're back. Anyways, I heard that another new student is coming to the high school. *'LEOPOLD': Who is the new student?! *'FRANCIS': Her name is Ryuko Matoi-- *'LEOPOLD': Oh my f**king god... That was the same girl I saw her as that stupid shadow until I saw her in full color. *'FRANCIS': I know! Anyway, Ryuko Matoi is sometimes nice, but not always. Usually, she accepts friend requests from regular people, but not the frequently bullied ones. *'LEOPOLD': Why? I'm one of the frequently bullied people, but I rarely get help from other people, because they don't care about me! *'FRANCIS': Not always. She can also accept friendships privately with the frequently bullied. *'LEOPOLD': Oh-- The school bell rings *'LEOPOLD': Oh s**t! Bye Francis! Leopold runs Scene 3 Leopold sees the students walk into his classroom and becomes the last person in line. He then sits in his desk. *'MR. STEVENSON': Hello, and no, my name is NOT Mr. Suxcox. Anyway, we're having another new student coming in soon. *'LEOPOLD': What's her name? *'MR. STEVENSON': I don't know. You'll find out. The door slowly opens with creeks *'LEOPOLD': Oh no... A left hand with a red glove slowly creeps from the opened door *'LEOPOLD': I sure hope she doesn't go berserk... The same girl from the last episode of Season 6 walks inside the classroom *'RYUKO MATOI': (smiling) Hello. My name is Ryuko Matoi. I am VERY excited to see you all. *'MR. STEVENSON': Good to see you, Matoi. Now the rest of my students will introduce themselves to you. *'RYUKO MATOI': Okay... Everyone introduce yourselves to me. *'LEOPOLD': I'm Leopold Slikk and I'm frequently bullied. *'RYUKO MATOI': Okay... I have to make sure to raise bullying prevention awareness. *'EVIL GUY': I'm Evil Guy. *'RYUKO MATOI': Evil Guy, good. Terence doesn't make a sound but make a quiet grumble which translates into "Terence. No explanation needed." *'RYUKO MATOI': Terence? Cool. *'MARTIN': I'm Martin. *'RYUKO MATOI': Okay, Martin... *'TODD': Todd here. *'RYUKO MATOI': Good... *'THE DEMOMAN': I AM the BLOODY Demoman! *'RYUKO MATOI': Demoman, not cool. *'HEAVY': I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this is my favorite food. *'RYUKO MATOI': Respect, Heavy. *'ENGINEER': The Engineer here'n I ain't gonna build no dispenser for that big tarnation. *'RYUKO MATOI': Okaay.. *'SPENCER SHAY': Spencer Shay here. *'FRANCIS': And I'm Francis, the guy who hates everything, except for you. *'MR. STEVENSON': Are we done? Good. Have a seat, Matoi. Scene 4 At lunch, Matoi pulls out her Xperia Z3 and watches a movie on it while eating popcorn. She then pulls out her headphones, connects it to the phone and wears them. Leopold is sitting near her, eating his lunch. *'LEOPOLD': Urm...Matoi? Cut to the movie on the phone with Derek Smart planning a stupid evil plan with a stealth sniper behind him holding his rifle on Derek's head *'DEREK SMART': At last! When I release this baby, it's gonna ruin the gaming industry! For-- Dereck Smart's head explode into gibs as the sniper shoots his head *'SCREEN': THE END. Cut back to Matoi and Leopold *'MATOI': Wow. *'LEOPOLD': Matoi, wanna be my friend? *'MATOI': No, f**k you. *'LEOPOLD': Why? *'MATOI': Because, if I friend you infront of the bullies, I'm gonna be bullied for rest of my school leap years until college... *'LEOPOLD': Fine... Scene 5 The scene begins with Leopold and Ryuko at a movie theater. The movie shown is "Kill Bieber" with Justin Bieber running away from Matoi the Bride, who looks like Ryuko except with sunglasses, headphones and the same suit that the Bride wore in Kill Bill Vol. 1. *'JUSTIN BIEBER': Oh Satan, why?! *'MATOI THE BRIDE': I'm going to slice your f**king head off. Matoi the Bride pulls out a machine gun and shoots it at Justin Bieber, who later turns out to be a TOK-863, the model more advanced than the TOK-715 *'TOK-863': You fell...for it. Matoi the Bride runs up to the robot and aims her machine gun at his head. *'MATOI THE BRIDE': Where's...the real-f**king Justin Goddamned BIEBER?! *'TOK-863': Make me. Cut to Leopold and Matoi sitting near as in the movie, a howie scream is heard as the audience laughs *'LEOPOLD': Man, this s**t is funny! Matoi, wanna be my friend? *'MATOI': Shh! No! Cut to Sonic with Harold Slikk and Leopold ordering food from the Sonic restaurant. *'HAROLD': I would like 2 pretzel dogs! *'SPEAKER': Okay, your cost is $10. 10 minutes later, Matoi, carrying a Sonic food bag in her Sonic uniform and roller skates, skates to a car near Harold's car *'MATOI': Here ya go. *'LEOPOLD': Matoi! *'MATOI': For the last time... WHAT?! *'LEOPOLD': You work here? *'MATOI': Yes, but only on weekends. *'LEOPOLD': Can I be your friend? *'MATOI': Uh uh uh, you little piece of s**t. *'LEOPOLD': But-- Matoi skates towards Leopold, grabs his ear and whispers *'MATOI': (whispering) But, we can have a secret friendship. *'LEOPOLD': (whispering) Good. Scene 6 The scene begins with Leopold walking into his school with Matoi, who is acting like a nerd, dressed like a nerd, behaving like a nerd and wearing nerd glasses. *'MATOI': Remember, Leo. Always stay away from me, as I'm in disguise. *'LEOPOLD': Okay. *'NEW MARIO': Hey pussy! *'LEOPOLD': Huh? Leopold didn't see New Mario sprinting to him. New Mario holds his fist targeting Leopold's face. *'MATOI': Watch-- Matoi is interrupted by New Mario knocking out Leopold with a fist in the face. Nobody cared about how fatal it was. *'NEW MARIO': Hey everybody! Let's start by beating up this stupid s**t over there! Suddenly, all students of the school (except Matoi) quickly ran up to Leopold's body and begin beating up the body. Matoi, with a horrified look on her face, observes as tears start coming out of her eyes. *'MATOI': ..out. *'79': Hey Matoi! Want to join us? *'MATOI': Uhh..ehh...no thanks. I'd better get to class. Matoi makes a run for it as nobody notices her as they keep beating up Leopold's body. Suddenly, New Luigi pops out of nowhere and begins beating Matoi up. *'NEW LUIGI': What's the matter, stupid girl?! (evil grin) Can't outrun the urge to finally kill off Leopold?! (evil laugh) *'MATOI': Plea--''ow!''--stop! ouch! Wh-why?! New Luigi stops assaulting Matoi, but still holds his foot lifted. *'NEW LUIGI': One more word... As Matoi opens her mouth, New Luigi gives a final blow to Matoi by kicking her head. ... A heavily-injured Leopold wakes up after being knocked unconscious. Instead of being in the school's health office, he is inside the New Mario Brothers house. It looked as horrifying as the freezer room in the movie SAW. Blood is splattered everywhere on the floor. A TV screen is seen, hanging on a wall. Leopold finds himself with a real wrecking ball chained to his left leg. Matoi is seen, but still knocked out. *'LEOPOLD': (weakly) What..the f**k. Suddenly, the TV turns on, showing the sinister New Mario Bros. *'NEW MARIO': Oh hello, a******. *'LEOPOLD': What the hell is wrong with you?! What the hell is the point of this bulls**t?! *'NEW LUIGI': Oh, don't worry, there's nothing wrong going on right now. In fact, you are truly unfit for this world. Leopold notices Matoi. *'LEOPOLD': Matoi? *'NEW LUIGI': Ooh, are you friends with that stupid girl? Leopold finds a picocassete tape near him. He then pulls out a small tape player to play the tape, only to hear static. *'NEW MARIO': Hey. Want to play... *'NEW MARIO BROS': A game? *'LEOPOLD': No, you selfish pricks. *'NEW MARIO BROS': What?! Leopold sees a ripsaw. He grabs it by 1 finger, even when he is trapped to a wrecking ball. *'NEW MARIO': What are you doing?! Cut your head off, you little s**t! *'LEOPOLD': (thinking) Oh man! Should I cut off just the chains? Okay, I'll do it. Leopold begins cutting the chains. *'NEW LUIGI': Guards! Seize him! *'LEOPOLD: What?! 79, and 3 barge in. They begin beating up Leopold, who is resisting and still cutting off the chains. *LEOPOLD: GET THE F**K OFF! Leopold finally gets the chains cut off and starts to make a run for it. He starts by grabbing Matoi's body and running out the house. 3 and 79 try to follow, but are caught by the troll police. Scene 7 Matoi wakes up in a hospital with a doctor and Leopold standing at her bed. *'DR. SUCHONG': Ahh.. Ms. Ryuko, you are very lucky to survive. I am Dr. Yi Suchong, one of the same people who were operating on Leopold's coma. *'MATOI': Oh, thank god! *'DR. SUCHONG': Since our recently-built automatic healing chamber works perfectly like a charm, we've decided to save time by putting you in the chamber. It took only a matter of days for you to fully heal then. *'MATOI': But what about Leo? *'DR. SUCHONG': Leopold? Oh yeah, he's okay. He's already going home right now. *'MATOI': Oh thank you! I'd better get home. '''THE END' Category:Episodes